memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hathon
STO Regarding the STO comment added today, I'm not seeing the connection to this Bajoran city. Is there one, or is it just a coincidence? I don't play the game.--31dot 22:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :One issue that I have with these comments is that you can add something like this to every article on MA. -- sulfur 23:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I share your concern in that regard. I'm actually going to remove it for now as 1) I don't see the connection to this article and 2) it reveals nothing major about it. Posting here: Hathon is prominently featured as a hub and social zone in the computer game Star Trek Online. --31dot 23:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, there are a bunch of articles mentioning soft-canon references as background infos or apocrypha... Either we leave it with this article as well, or we go and change all those articles out there. Generally I'd tend to say it's a great differences between simply mentioning that something is referenced in some licensed source OR incorporating all the info from that source into the article (like in Memory Beta). And: YES, the surface of Bajor is visitable in Star Trek Online, and it's specifically mentioned that the city you can walk through is Hathon. Some citizen even references that single canon-remark from the occupation ;) --Gliese876 18:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :My point was more that STO references pretty much everything in MA, and we could (in theory) just have a line such as "STO mentions this" on almost every article. That is of no real value. The expansion of information that you just gave? That's more value. -- sulfur 18:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I think it should be decided individually. Of course "Bajor" or "Earth" are also shown in STO and a myriad other Trek-products, but Hathon is kinda special place, which is only mentioned ONCE in canon. Thus, in this case, I'd be in favor of keeping the info on soft-canon references. Several aricles on starbases are other good examples of locations mentioned shortly only once or twice in canon. In most cases, soft-canon references are included on the MA-articles. Hathon is also mentioned in a Lost Era-novel for that matter... So pointing out to these references would not cross the limit to Memory Beta, as long as we don't incorprate all the given info. --Gliese876 18:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :That's the point I'm trying to make. If the reference is useful and expands on things, then yes, good to add. If it's only as simple as "X was mentioned in Y", not all that useful. See the Thomas Riker article for a good example. It makes mentions (and brief notes) on his apocryphal stuff, but does not go into nearly as much detail as Memory Beta does. Just like Memory Beta does not go into crazy detail on the things that appeared in TV shows or films. -- sulfur 18:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::"Taking place in 2409, the computer game Star Trek Online prominently features Hathon as a hub for both Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force. The game asks the player to calm down the local population, as the Bajorans became awkward of the strong military presence which reminded them of the Occupation." - Would that be kinda better? --Gliese876 18:48, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hrm... maybe avoid the game. How about something more like: ::In the novel ''Day of the Vipers, Hathon was the site of a major protest in 2323. In 2409, Star Trek Online features Hathon as the major hub on Bajor for both Starfleet and Klingon Defense Force personnel.'' :Limits the information (that's what the MB link is for), yet quickly covers both. -- sulfur 19:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright then, go for it ;) --Gliese876 01:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC)